


Hotel!Sex Revisited

by luciblue



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-06
Updated: 2005-03-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciblue/pseuds/luciblue
Summary: Brian and Justin are in Chicago and have some fun in a hotel room.  A continuation of Ljnewfan'sJust an Ordinary Ride.  Serious smut...





	Hotel!Sex Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The train reached the stop by the hotel and the doors slid open, almost opening its arms to them, offering a number of sexual possibilities. Holding hands, they walked to the hotel in silence, both of them hardening inside their pants at the thought of what was to come. Justin recalled the last time that they had fucked in a hotel room, and how he had seduced Brian so easily, and then gave himself over to Brian. He was about to do just the same. Riding in the elevator, Justin faced, swiped his tongue over his top teeth, and slipped his hands inside Brian’s jeans. Brian gave Justin quite a pouty look, with flushed cheeks, lusty hazel eyes, and wet lips after having licked them. 

They hurried into their room and closed the door. Justin put his lips up to Brian’s ear and said “I have to have you inside me. Now.” 

Hurriedly stripping his clothes he said, “I need to clean off all this cum…” 

And began to strut his ass towards the bathroom. The way he moved his hips caused the butt-plug rub him inside, making him burn with salacity. In the bathroom, which was modern and spacious, Justin bent himself over the sink and waited for Brian to pull the butt-plug out of him. 

When Brian was undressed, he came into the white bathroom, and saw Justin’s sweet ass sticking in the air, with his face pressed on the cool marble surface. He looked incredibly debauched and insatiable.

“You make me so hot, Justin…” Brian said in a low, mellow tone, while walking slowly towards him.

He ran his hands down Justin’s smooth ass and then placed them on Justin’s hips. Pressing his rigidly hard dick in Justin’s crack, he bent over him and covered Justin’s body with his, proceeding to slowly tweak his nipples. Arching into Brian, with his hands clutching the edges of the marble surface, Justin moved his head backwards onto Brian’s shoulder, and hissed when he felt the emptiness inside. He wanted to be filled again. He wanted to cum. Brian slapped his ass, signaling him to get into the shower.

Justin went into the shower and turned it on—hot, the way Brian liked it. The two stepped inside the very large shower and began to kiss, tongues exploring mouths. Justin felt like a needy child, and he was dependent on Brian to get him off. He wanted to feel Brian inside him, and he wanted to be fucked hard. Grabbing the soap hastily, Brian began to rub Justin’s stomach, erasing the cum that he had so skillfully educed earlier on the train ride. Justin’s body felt so good against his palms and fingertips. Justin enveloped him in a sensual kiss; the hot water running down against his hole made him crave Brian up his ass, and he knew how to get it. He stared at Brian wantonly, who stared back at Justin’s swollen lips. Overwhelmed by his rising temperature, he was impetuously gripped by a sincere passion to fuck the life out of Justin. No more waiting. He pushed Justin up against the wall, hearing his back and his ass smack against the cold tile.

“Ohhh!” Justin gasped in surprise. He loved being manhandled by Brian

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck and thrust his pelvis upwards as Brian cupped his cock, and Justin—who felt seventeen again, felt like it was the first time—almost fell over at the sensation. Having a butt-plug inside you for several hours was like popping a Viagra. It guaranteed instant hardness.

“Brian, please…” Justin was begging and pleading. “Fill me. Take me. Have me.”

As soon as the words flew out of his mouth, Brian grabbed a condom and quickly slid it on. No more teasing. Lifting Justin up, he wrapped the younger man’s legs around his torso. He grabbed Justin’s ass cheeks, and pulling them apart, he heard Justin gasp, and then saw him scrunch his face up as if he were going to growl. While holding Justin by the small of his back with one arm and pressing him into the wall of the shower, Brian slid his dick inside Justin without any lube, and relished the amount of friction. As Brian waited for Justin to adjust, Justin crossed his ankles and held onto the sides of Brian’s face, waiting for the ride. Everything was so deliciously wet, all slippy and slidey.

Brian began to thrust inwards, deeply. It was hard to fuck in this position, but he was so thoroughly embedded inside Justin he wouldn’t want to have it any other way. Justin felt hypnotized. With the combination of the cold tile, the hot steam, his dick trapped between two pulsing, slick bodies, in addition to having the only dick he liked to have inside him shoved far inside his ass, he couldn’t think anymore. Brian’s breath was in his ear, sending luscious shivers down his spine. The shockwaves just kept coming relentlessly as Brian thrust frantically inside Justin, feeling him from within, and letting his cock be rubbed by Justin’s tight ring of muscles and warm insides. His balls bounced up and down with Brian’s forceful thrusts. Brian’s slender and muscular hips were working overtime gyrating as hard as he could, pounding into Justin’s sweet ass, simply banging him into tomorrow. 

Brian was standing on the edge, and he wanted to fall off; he didn’t care about making it last. He knew he could make that feeling last all afternoon, or all night, but now wasn’t the time. He held onto the small of Justin’s back and continued to thrust, breathing hotly into his ear.

“Cum with me Justin, get off with me. Are you ready?” He said in a low, breathy growl.

Hardly able to respond, Justin murmured a, “mnnnhhh….”

As Justin began to jerk himself off faster than a sprinter, Brian’s thrusts became shallower, jabbing at Justin’s prostate, making little noises tumble of Justin’s mouth. They were just enough to take him over the edge.

“Justin, now!”

Orgasms ripped through the two of them, hard enough to practically cut them open. Justin gripped the back of Brian’s head hard, grabbing his hair and pulling their foreheads together as he shuddered and felt his whole body twitch, claiming him in open-mouthed stupor. Justin’s legs slowly unwrapped from around Brian’s waist, and he stood on his tiptoes with Brian still inside him. As the two of them caught their breath, Brian slid out of Justin, who felt empty for the second time today. They cleaned off slowly and sensually, lightly kissing each other in random spots. Recalling the time that he was actually in this city when he should have been in Vermont with Justin, all that Brian said was,

“We need to have sex in hotels more often. Why didn’t I take you away before?”

Justin, who almost read Brian’s mind, simply kissed him back in accord and smiled. 

“It’s too bad you’ve waited this long. You should’ve known how good I taste with maple syrup…”


End file.
